Young Cadet
by Stitchar
Summary: Adopted from CherryBlossom713. An AU of what would happen if Bumblebee is a girl. Animated Verse.
1. Arriving In Iacon

AN: I adopted this story from CherryBlossom713, since I was interested in her story, **Cadet Bumblebee**, which is a AU story about what would happen if Bumblebee was a girl. How would things be different? Especially to the three mechs she made friends with.

The first two chapters belongs to CherryBlosson713, not mine. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1 : Arriving In Icaon

Bumblebee's P.O.V.

Arriving in Icaon, two steller cycles before I was to report to the Autobot Boot Camp and with a data pad in hand, I walked through the mazes of mechs that all seemed to stare at me. It unnerved me, but I didn't show it. My uncle and cousins taught me better than to let into my fears.

Walking into the registration office, I accidently ran into a green mech.

"Hey, watch it! You…" he said, stopping as he turned around. I felt his optics run over my frame, before his jaw became slightly agape.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," I apologized before slipping aside him and hurrying away.

"Hey wait!" he calls out after a moment, running to try to catch up to me. I turn around to look at him. "Hey it was my fault back there because I was the one that stopped in the middle of the walk away," he says coming up to me.

"I guess we're even then," I said, turning back around to leave.

Suddenly the strange mech grabs my right shoulder. I turn back around to face him. "My name is Wasp," he said holding out his other hand for me to shake.

"Bumblebee." That was all my introduction needed as I shook his hand.

"Well, Bumblebee, what is a pretty femme like you doing here?" the mech, designated Wasp, asked as his gaze lasted a little too long on my chasis.

Venting a bit of air, I answered, "I'm a cadet."

He laughs, thinking that I must be joking, but soon stops when I don't join him. Looking a bit ashamed he looks back at me and apologized by saying, "Sorry, it's just that you don't look like the military type."

Although I have heard this comment enough times to expect it, my energon still boils every time I hear those words. "Really? What type do I look, then?" I asked him, folding my arms over my chasis in an act of defiance. He looked at nervously at me,  
fiddling with his hand. "I'm just curious as to what you thought my job was," I said, in hopes to prod an answer out of him.

"Um, well, I thought you were a noble femme who was lost."

That was unexpected. His guess maked me laugh while blushing at the same time. After a few minutes he starts to laugh as well. After catching my breath I remarked, "Your really funny."

"Thanks." There was a hitching sound as intakes worked to cool down his system and air intakes. Then he said, "I'm a cadet too. Do you want to go register together?" His optics were hopeful as he asked.

Seeing no harm in it, I agreed.

* * *

**CherryBlossom713: This can't end well. Can it Witch08?**

**Witch08: Seeing who Wasp turned into in the series, I agree that it can't.**


	2. Settling In

Disclaimer: I don't own this chapter, CherryBlossom317 does.

Chapter 2: Settling In.

Bumblebee's P.O.V.

After picking up our information, Wasp and I made our way to the cadets' quarters.

We came upon his room first. He looked between the door to his room and me as if something was on his mind and he didn't know what to do about it.

After a few nanokliks of this, I said, "Goodnight, Wasp. See you tomorrow." Giving him a small wave, I walked away to find my own room.

A few nanokliks later, I find it. Typing in the access code, which happens to be 3479208, my door slides open to reveal a plain room with a desk and chair along with a single berth window with a view bots back home would kill for.

Walking into the room, I see that my cusins have already dropped off my boxes of  
belongings. I make a memo to myself to thank them for that later.

After turning on the lights, the door seals shut. I then pick up one of my boxes and carry it over to my berth and start unpacking.

After a couple of stellar cycles, I had everything set up for the most part. What I didn't count on, though was the disturbance that came next.

_BANG!_ _CRASH!_

I jump up in fright and run to my door and open it.

The scene that I met with was a funny one to say the least. There were jars of paint, some open and some scattered all over the place, while other personal belongs littered the hall and a large army-green mech was somehow upside down with a large teddy-bot on his head.

I couldn't help myself, I broke out into hystrical giggles. The mech's wide optics focused on me, a rosy color coming to his faceplates as a look of embaressment came across his face.

His innocent expression made me blush and put my hand over my mouth to try and stop the sound of my giggling from traveling into the halls.

Once I felt that I had enough control over myself, I walked over and extended my hand to him while smiling and asked the all-famous question, "Need a hand?"

He stared at me for a while with this odd expression on his face, then he seemed to notice what he was doing and jumped up from his spot on the floor. "Um, sorry about the noise and mess," he said, his voice shy and sweet.

"It's okay. I didn't mean to laugh at you." I picked up the teddy-bot that fell off h is head.

"It's okay, little buddy. I mean ma'am. I mean…uh…sorry."

"Little buddy works just fine."

He smiles taking the plush toy from me. "Okay. My name's Bulkhead. What's yours, little buddy?"

"Bumblebee."

* * *

**CherryBlossom713:Okay I know this is basically out of the blue, but who thinks Bulkhead is cute?**

**Witch08: I certainly do. He and femme Bee will make a cute couple in this fic if you go in that direction. By the way, where's Sunshine?**

**CherryBlossom713: (Looks around then shrugs) So that's why its been so peaceful around here.**


	3. first Day

AN: This is where my own story will begin. Plz read and enjoy

OMG! SO SORRY! This took a long while but I finally did it! D: Enjoy!

Units of Time use:

Click= 1 second  
Nanoclick= 1 minute  
Cycle= 1 hour  
Megacycle= 1 day  
Stellar Cycle= 5 year  
Solar Cycle= 1 year  
Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days  
Orn= 13 Years  
Vorn= 83 years

* * *

Chapter 3  
1st Day

Bumblebee woke up in her new berth now excited for her new start in the Boot Camp. So far her previous day went well, she made two friends already and she can't wait to see what will happen today.

Now awake and ready, she looked at the schedule that she was given by the Secretary of the camp. As far as she knew she was going to be trained under a Minor for few Megacycles then be transferred from the other departments of her choice. There are few like science, mechanics, Special ops, Navigating, Repairing crew, and some other few she wanted to try but doubt that they will get her in since she's a femm.

But she got here so there's no turning back.

She heard the intercom calling out for the new Cadets to assemble at the center and she stood up, streching her arms out, and headed out.

As she got out from her room, she saw Bulkhead walking out from his room and happy to see a familiar face (If you count seeing someone one day) ran up to him.

"Hey Bulkhead!" Bulkhead looked back at the voice and when he saw Bumblebee he shyly waved back, "Hey Bumblebee had a good recharge?" Bumblebee nodded her head happily.

"Yep, it seemed my day is getting better. How about you then?" Bulkhead blushed a little and rubbed the back of his helm, "It's nothing really, I had a little trouble washing the paint out yesterday but nothing terrible."

"Are you a painter?" Bulkhead look thoughtful for a minute and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess, Grapple told me I had a talent for it though." Bumblebee thought of asking more but decided against it when they both neared the Center Room. She was quite surprised of how many Cadets were in here as most were mechs and barely have any Femms like her. She felt deflated, she hoped to find a same gender to talk and had fun about, not gaining too many mechs to have a harem (Bumblebee kicked mentally herself when she thought of harem). But her spirit lifted up when she saw Wasp in the group.

"Wasp! Over here!" Wasp looked up from his conversation with a dark blue mech and a sea-blue grey mech and waved back to Bumblebee, walking towards her with the two mechs in trail.

"Hey Bumblebee, hope you had a good recharge, oh and I wanted to introduce you to two of my roommates." The dark blule mech raised one of his arm up and shook her hand.

"The names Huffer." he gripped, which almost made Bumblebee think that he's older than any of the goup, whlie the sea-blue one smiled at her and waved, "Longarm. Good to meet you." Bumblebee somehow found Longarm nice.

"So any idea whos gonna get in?" Wasp asked as he looked up at he podium where the Secretary will be announceing them to assign to a Minor. Huffer shrugged his shoulder guard as Longarm looked down at the schedule again. "It depends on the list they made Wasp, so it is possible that all of us could be in a different group. I hope I won't get Sentinel though." Others looked at Hugger who was grumbling about this.

"Huffer, who's Sentinel?" Longarm asked, wondering who the mech Huffer was talking about, Huffer scoffed at the obvilious of the others as he answered for them.

"He's an afthead, you'll know by the chance you meet him." Before Bumblebee or Bulkhead could even talk about it even further, the Secretary of the Camp came in announcing to start the program.

"Hello new Cadets! I'm Chromia and the Secretary of the Boot Camp. I will be separating all of you in five units to a Minor, you will be trained under them, whether if they are brutal or an afthead, keep it in. Also, your shut down time will be in 7, and your online time will be at 6. We are not responsible for your trouble you have caused and your injury is your own problem. We are also not responsible of you breaking any rules and gaining any punishments. Stay in your own unit and be safe. Now we will do the role call."

"Huffer, Cliffjumper, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Hot Shot. You will be trained under Windcharger Minor."

"Cosmos, Beachcomber, Outback, Tailgate, and Swerve will be trained under Nitro Minor."

"Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Beta, Wasp, and Longarm is going to be trained under Sentinel Minor."

Huffer waved at the others as he walked away to his group, "I guess I'll be seeing you guys sometimes later eh? Oh and give Sentinel the Pit if you will." and he left, and Bumblebee was starting to get skeptical about this Sentinel guy.

She got a feeling that this is going to be her bad day.

-.-

"All rights Cadets!" Sentinel growled as he marched in front of his newly assigned trainees, "We'll start with the introductions, The name's Sentinel Minor and I expect all of you to work your own limit and the respect for me. Just follow my orders and no punishment will be rained down on you."

Wow, Huffer wasn't kidding about Sentinel being an aft. Bumblebee thought as she saw Beta, a femme with light blue paint and streaks of white were littering around her armor. By the judging of how she was shaking a little, she was nervous. Sentinal apparently was either was too stubborn to know or just wanted to pick on her.

"Alright you, what's your name and your reason to coming here?" Beta almost shook in peril of fear before she stammered out.

"Be-Beta sir. I wish to become a w-warrior." She stammered as she quickly saluted to him. Sentinel nodded his head and ordered her to show him her weapons. Beta did as he was told and had gotten her harpoon out. She then started to shoot at the targets that was set up for the future training and awed the other cadets of her well shot accuracy. Sentinel nodded his head in approval and dismissed her.

"You!" He exclaimed as he pointed at Longarm, who nearly jumped himself out of his armor, "State your name and your purpose."

"Longarm sir!" Longarm answered back with confident as he saluted with no pressure, "and I wish to become an Intelligent Officer!" Sentinal seemed to smiled when he heard that, "An Intelligent Officer huh? Good, now show me what you got." Longarm nodded his helm as he showed Sentinal by making his legs and arms long in quite a distance, much to everyone's awe. Sentinal nodded his head in approval, then he looked at Bulkhead, "And you big guy? You look like you could be a Warrior type, could use a mech like you!" He chuckled as he tapped on Bulkhead's chest, implying about his body build, but Bulkhead shook his head and just smiled.

"Nah, I'm more into Space Bridge technician than being outside hitting on Decepticons on every sight." The every bot, except for Sentinel and Bumblebee laughed as they heard what Bulkhead wanted to be and Sentinel growled in disapproval as if he heard something that broke his nerve, then he grumbled, "What's your name then, Soldier?" Bulkhead didn't said anything as he saluted just like the others and replied, "Bulkhead sir."

"Fitting name." Sentinel replied with sarcasm as he walked past Bulkhead, he didn't ask Bulkhead about his weapon, but it seemed suited Bulkhead fine as he relaxed and smiled at Bumblebee who was in between him and Wasp. Bumblebee smiled back sweetly at him, reassuring that things were okay. Soon, her attention went back to Sentinel who was looking down at her.

"Your name kid?" Sentinel asked as he crossed his arms, "and you better say something else besides anything that is lower rank." Bumblebee frowned but saluted back at her Teacher and just replied, "Bumblebee sir," she stated as she kept her posture well, "I wish to become an Elite Guard, and if possible a Scout if you will." Sentinal nodded his head in approval as if 'Elite Guard' was the only magic word he needed to hear. Bumblebee then configured her hands into Stingers and felt a wash of electricities she was used to and shot at the target that was nearby. It did impressed Sentinal greatly, "You'll do great." Then he went to Wasp who was last.

Bumblebee didn't hear anything else what happened else entirely but all she knew that she got in the Sentinal's good side.

Only for a while.

The introduction was over and the tour of the camp was surprisingly short, which after that, they were dismissed to take a forty five nanoclick break. Bumblebee followed Bulkhead more as he became her own radar to find some few areas she couldn't find. She even discovered that climbing on Bulkhead's shoulder gave her a good view on the hallway and the bots around them.

After having fun with her short discovery, she and Beta got along as they were the only femmes in the camp and did the usual things that most femme would do; gossip, mechs, and some fashion.

"I think they like you." Beta blurted out as they both walked out from the wash-racks Bumblebee looked at her with a little confusion emitting from her face, "What makes you think so?" Beta rolled her Optics and shook her head as she heard what Bumblebee had said, "Are you blind, femme! I saw the three of them looking at you with some admiration." Now Bumblebee was confused.

"What do you mean? Which mechs are you talking about?" Beta sighed as she grabbed Bumblebee and dragged her near the hallway where it lead to the food court, "Three mechs in our team, duh! I saw them staring at your back like no tomorrow!" Bumblebee nearly blushed as she heard that. This is going to be a problem as three mechs were chasing her.

"That was awkward..." Bumblebee mumbled as they both leaned against the wall, "I mean it's only our first day here, I guess that crush can die down or something like that." Then Beta's Optics flashed in mock tease, "Or have a huge harem."

"Beta!" Beta crackled as she saw Bumblebee blushing red as she was playfully punched her new friend, "Hey, easy there Buzzy! save that energy for your boyfriends!" then laughed more as Bumblebee's faceplate was now covered in red blush. They played around for a while until they were interrupted by a deep voice.

"Hey Bumblebee." Bumblebee looked up to see her big friend who seemed to be embarrassed about something, "Do you want to uh...get some energon, you know, with me?" Thinking this is just the friendly invite, Bumblebee agreed as she was picked up by Bulkhead, plucked right on his shoulder and walked out, seeing Beta mouthing 'smooth move' and she blushed as she saw her friend who giggled and walked away, waving her good-bye.

As Bulkhead was walking to the main food court with Bumblebee, she asked, "Hey Bulkhead, I heard from you at the introduction about being a Space Bridge mechanic, Sentinel got mad about it. Why?" Bulkhead thought for a while as he passed an Energon cube to Bumblebee, grabbing himself one as he does so and walked outside to enjoy themselves with Energon.

"I guess It's because of my coding I got from my creators, I guess." Bulkhead answered as he looked at his servo, "I can build but I can destroy, since I'm a little clumsy, and I was told by my creator that destruction was an art of some form I had a talent for." He paused, as if he seemed troubled to talk this out, "I didn't really liked that you know, so I took myself on painting and studying for mechanism so I can help build the Space Bridge to be more safer, I guess Sentinel hated it because Space Mechanism is actually the same rank as the Science is."

"Really? You don't say but why did he say it's a low rank." Bulkhead shrugged making sure his little friend won't fall off, "I don't know I guess it's the title I guess, sounds like a low rank if you ask me." Bumblebee thought about it and she too shrugged her shoulder.

Both of them remained silent for the rest of the day, enjoying each other's company as they do so, not even noticing two pair of Optics glaring at the back of Bulkhead's frame.


	4. Second Day

AN: My. Wrist. DX

Units of Time use:  
Astrosecond: 1 mili-second  
Click= 1 second  
Nanoclick= 1 minute  
Cycle= 1 hour  
Megacycle= 1 day  
Stellar Cycle= 5 year  
Solar Cycle= 1 year  
Deca Cycle= 10 days - 40 Deca Cycle= 400 Days  
Orn= 13 Years  
Vorn= 83 years

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 4  
2nd day

Second day soon came and bumblebee felt awkward when near the three that had a possible crush on her. She's used to have many mechs chasing her, but she wasn't expecting mechs chasing her as well in her boot camp. She hoped this doesn't get in her way of going to the academy where her uncle is working at.

Today, is the basic training as each partner is going through the obstacle course that was set by the mech named Wheeljack. The training is quite simple; You and your four partners must work together to reach the goal before the time runs out. They each have a cycle to complete this training and newer course will be set again next Megacycle.

Bumblebee looked at the obstacle course with little uneasiness.

The course had a bricked wall on first, depending if it would be climbed or destroyed through it. Sentinel told them that they have thirty nanoclicks to plan the upcoming course. The wall was only present and he stated that what ever comes up next, you must think fast. So the five planned carefully, Longarm stated that they could climb the wall, but Beta argued that it might take twenty or more nanoclicks to get to the other side. They soon agreed that they should let Bulkhead to destroy the wall to make the hole (which is Bumblebee's idea). And after they run through the wall one will order or call out the name to finish the course before reaching it.

Sentinel called for the time up and the five lined up together, ready for the obstacle course. And once the whistle was blown, they ran. Bulkhead got his wrecking ball ready and with a heave, he threw the wrecking ball at the wall, making it popping trough the other side as it crumbled into few pieces. Wasp, Beta, Bumblebee and Longarm jumped trough the large gap quickly as Bulkhead struggled a little to get through, but made it to the other side in time for him to catch up.

The next course came up and it was wires with electricities that sparks through them. Bumblebee called Wasp to ready his stingers and they both shoot at the two rods that held it off-lineing the machine after some few shocks. After that, Bulkhead threw his wrecking ball to snap the wires apart. The next one, was a tricky one as soon the floor was opened and various weapons were shot out from the incoming drones and Beta with a battle yell used her harpoon to destroy the drones so the others behind her can follow her without being harmed.

Unfortunatly, Beta missed one drone that was behind her wiu a sword in it's hand and just as it was about to swing it's sword, longarm quickly reacted by punching the drone away from Beta. Beta nearly stumbled as the force behind her pushed her a little ahead.

"Good job Longarm." Bumblebee commented as she catches up with Beta. Longarm blushed as he scratched his cheekplate. The other courses were difficult but they were able to pass them with flying colors until they had finally reached the goal. Sentinel who timed them stopped the time as each one of them passed trough the goal.

"Good job troops." Sentinel commented as he recorded the time, the five were circulating for air for running so long, "the time is 59 nanoclicks 14 clicks and 2.257 astroseconds. Good job, you may take your break." Everyone whooped in joy as they each high fived to each other of the success and soon went to break. Bumblebee caught up with Longarm, "Hey." Longarm looked up and nearly froze when he saw Bumblebee, "Good job on saving Beta's back there."

"Ah... Its no problem." Longarm answered as he coughed a little, then he looked at Bulkhead and Wasp who were too occupied to pay attention due to the exhaustion. Seeing this as a opportunity and only one chance, he looked back at Bumblebee who was skipping toward to the cafeteria to get herself some Energon.

"Bumblebee..." Bumblebee looked up from whatever she was thinking and looked up at him, he gulped a little and fidgeted, "do you think you have the...ah...time to get some Energon with me? If you don't want to, it's okay." Bumblebee smiled and nodded her head as she grabbed his hand and lead him to the cafeteria where the rest are getting energy.

Longarm looked at the back of the Bumblebee's back and nearly made himself nervous that he never talked to a femme before in his life. Maybe being friends with her might help him to understand...

"Bumblebee..." Longarm stated carefully as he tries to make a conversation with her, "May...I be asking you why do you want to become an Elite Guard? More specifically, a Scout?" Bumblebee looked at Longarm as they grabbed their own energon, "I don't know," Bumblebee replied as she stared at her energon, "I guess it's the thrill. The danger and wide spaces I can be and I have a special programing that I can play back any event through via link I can make with any bot."

"You mean like memories?" Longarm asked as he sipped his energon, "and you have a photographic memories programing huh? That's rare." Bumblebee nodded her head as she too sipped on her energon, "My uncle said I have a talent for it. But I was more interested on traveling around, kinda like drifting you know?" Longarm nodded his head as he thought about it. Bumblebee can't place it but despite Longarm was looking at the space, thinking, she felt something or someone staring at her.

Looking around, she can't find Wasp, Bulkhead nor Beta but she was positive they must've gotten their own energon and went outside leaving her and Longarm alone.

But that doesnt mean it calms her nerves down.

"so...Uh...Longarm." Longarm looked at Bumblebee snapping his mind away from whatever he was thinking, "What about you then, why do you want to become the High Intelligent Officer?" Longarm shrugged his arm as he thought about it, "I'm actually interested on the communication and the others. And I wanted to help the council to ease their fear down for the possible another Decepticon attack." Bumblebee tweaked her head to sideways and looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Longarm though for a while and opened his mouth hesitantly, "Heard rumors that here was a spy in the council room." Bumblebee gasped as she almost slipped her energon on to the table but quickly gripped on the cube, "The Council freaked over when they found out about it. I think it was a spy named Shockwave who sneaked himself in the room, saying that he disguised himself as one of the guards in the room."

"Was he caught?" Bumblebee asked hoping that the Council did, Longarm shook his head as an answer and continued, his voice grim, "They almost did, but they were too late when he left the scene. Fortunately, the spy didn't get enough information he needed but it was safe then sorry, that I wanted to become the Intelligent Officer to help I guess."

"huh..." Bumblebee replied back as she went back to finishing her Energon, but as she observed Longarm she could've sworn his red jewel seemed to gleamed at her. It looked nearly like an eye staring at her.

It was probably the light that reflect off of it. That must be it.

The break was over and Sentinel decides to do a sparing lesson. He told them about the rules in sparring; hit below the shoulders only, if aimed anything above the neck, the bot who threw the punch is out. There will be only two bots to do this and every megacycle, they will be sparring a different bot to get used to the other moves and reflexes.

Since there were only five one bot will be sparrig with a Minor which would be a challenge to one, Sentinel paired the bots randomly; Bumblebee would be sparring with Beta, Wasp with Bulkhead and Longarm with Sentinel. After that was settled, the group went to find some few space to practice their sparring.

Bumblebee and Beta found a suitable place to spar, which is a field near to the camp, and had gotten their weapons ready. "Ready femme?" Beta growled as she readied her harpoon on her arm ready, Bumblebee nodded her head in affirmative. Despite themselves friends, there is no holding back when it comes to sparring, "ready when you are Beta."

Beta dashed foreword her harpoon aimed at Bumblebee and Bumblebee dodged as the harpoon was aimed at her head, she quickly charged her stingers out, and swung her stinger at the femme before her, but Beta dodged and flipped Bumblebee over the ground. With a roar she jumped on Bumblebee who rolled away from the incoming fists and kicks that Beta had. Bumblebee then rounded her leg to sweep the other femme on the ground, which was a success as Beta fell and whacked her head against the floor, but still kept her fight going.

Beta soon took hold of her arrows and started to swipe at the yellow femme who kept on dodging away from the incoming weapons, with her stingers, she shock back and Beta screeched as the plasma ball hit her stomach. She quickly jumped back again and started to scratch at Bumblebee in which Bumblebee screeched and scratch back at Beta.

Their cat fight continued, with Bulkhead and Wasp who were looking at the distance. Wasp whistled when he saw quite the show.

"Frag! Didn't know femmes can be that scary than angry Primus himself!"

-.-

It was cycles later after the sparring match and Bumblebee and Beta's fight started to escalate until Sentinel decided to call it a day to break them up. He quickly shooed the others to go get their Energon before bed, and left the training ground, grumbling about wild Cadets. The three mechs were down right nervous on what else to talk as they followed two Femmes who had scratches, scruffs, dental marks, and few burns on their armor. They looked down right mad as they didn't talk to each other for clicks and it made the mechs worry.

They flinched when Beta vented a sigh, "Man, that was a tough spar with ya femme! Didn't know ya have it in you!" She took out her hand out for Bumblebee to shake her hand, which Bumblebee returned the gesture, who was also smiling back. The mechs sighed in near relief as they saw two femmes giggling and doing their usual femme activity as they complimented each other for their job well done.

They finally reached to the cafeteria which is now filled with the other cadets from the other groups. Bumblebee looked around for a while and saw Huffer walking up to them.

"Hey guys." He called as he gestured them to follow him, "Been giving Sentinel's some slag?"

"A little." Beta answered as she shrugged her shoulder, only to twitch in a little pain where her shoulder was dented, "We scared him a little in our sparring match." Huffer laughed as he saw both Bumblebee and Beta's condition, "Now that you talk about it, I'm quite curious of how you two out of five got those scratches and dents."

"Trust me," Wasp whispered as he shuddered away at the memory, "It a fight you don't wanna see."

Huffer shrugged his shoulders as they reached their destination, which Bumblebee guess is where his team is sitting at. She saw a red minibot like her, a yellow mech with some sort of fins attached to his head, a red and black mech, and a bright blue-red mech, "Guys," Huffer greeted his teammates who greeted back, well more like the red minibot and the blue-red mech greeted back, "There are some people I like you to meet."

He then introduced to his teams, "The red minibot there is Cliffjumper," Cliffjumper nodded his head in greeting and waved at them, Bumblebee was sort of excited that there was a minibot like her in this bootcamp (well Huffer counts too but you get the point), "that's Hot Shot." The blue-red mech waved at them widely, his wide grin never leaving his face.

He then pointed at the two mechs, "and those two are twins, the Yellow one is Sunstreaker and the red mech one is Sideswipe." The twins waved at them and went back to whatever they were doing. Huffer groaned when he saw what they were holding, "are you guys planning to prank again?" Bumblebee looked at Huffer in question but it was answered for her when Cliffjumper snorted.

"The frag they are, Huffer. They said that they're going to prank on Sentinel." Hot Shot's optics widen as he shook his head, "Oh frag no! if they do that, Sentinel is going to explode and kick those two out! I don't want the end of that!" he tried to run away but the twins quickly held him back forcing him to sit back down. Hot Shot whimpered as he started to shake, imagining about how much Sentinel is going to frag them up. Cliffjumper looked at the group behind Huffer in curiosity.

"Hey Huffer, you didn't introduce them yet. Your friends right?" Huffer seemed to realized that he had forgotten Bumblebee and her group and gestured them to sit down at the table. The twins seemed to have their attention away from their prank planning and looked up to see some new faces (and hope for some new victims), "Guys I want you meet my friends who are with Sentinel Minor. Wasp, Beta, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Longarm." Hot Shot's fear seemed to have increased when he heard the name and he quivered by asking them.

"So..so you guys are training under Sentinel Minor?" Bumblebee nodded her head as she observed the group, "Yeah, but we're not like him though trust me." Wasp answered as he eyed at the twins who are eyeing (more like checking it out to him) at the two femme with interest, "and besides, we kinda...give him a little bit of slag to him. I give credit to Beta and Bumblebee for doing that." Hot Shot optics widened as he heard that and Cliffjumper roared with laughter after that.

"I can see why!" Cliffjumper exclaimed as he banged on the table laughing, "He paired up you two didn't he?" two femmes nodded their head as they high five each other, "Whoo! That's going to be his most mistake in his lifebase! Slag, I should've seen his face!" he chuckled as his optics were glowing with respect he had with the two femme cadets. Beta and Bumblebee blushed at the compliment and thanked Cliffjumper, who in return waved at them, signaling as a 'your welcome'.

"So What kind of departments are you guys going?" Hot Shot asked as he looked at the twins uneasily, "I'm going to be a technician, a mechanic." Cliffjumper pointed to himself and to the twins, "Warriors." and Huffer pointed to himself, "Construction. Hate the fight." Then Huffer looked at the others, "What about you then?"

Beta cleared her throat, and pointed at Wasp, "Elite Guard Commander," Wasp looked at Beta with a little irritation, "I can introduce myself thank you very much." Beta shrugged and pointed to herself, "I'm going to be a Warrior once I'm out of this camp. So you three, better treat me with some respect. She glared at the twins and Cliffjumper, who in return raised his hand to ease her down. Satisfied, she looked at Bumblebee with a grin of 'make your move femme' and Bumblebee rolled her optics. Typical, Beta was planning on making her to get a harem of mechs.

"I'm going to be a Scout in the Elite Guard." she replied as she patted Bulkhead's large build, "and Bulkhead here is going to be a Space Bridge Technician." Cliffjumper whistled when he heard that. He was actually impressed about Bulkhead's choice in the department. "Space Bridge Technician huh?" Hot Shot stated as he stared at Bulkhead's body type, "That's the most hardest department than Science and Mechanic combined. I kinda mistook you as a Warrior type or a Construction type. No offense." Bulkhead just smiled at Hot Shot, seeming to be happy that he got some few mechs who respects with his choice.

"And Longarm here is going to be a Intelligent Officer." Cliffjumper nearly jumped over the table and the twins stopped what they were planning and stared at Longarm. Longarm was a little caught off guard when he saw them nearly jumping off their seat. "You're kidding right?" Sunstreaker exclaimed first time to say anything, "Don't you know of how dangerous is being in that department?" the rest were curious, what was so bad about being Intelligent Officer. Sunstreaker nearly went over dramatic when he felt a curious glance.

"You never heard?" Sideswipe asked as he looked at the other table making sure the coast was clear, "I heard the rumors that was going on the Intel Department; A femme who work in that department during the Great War was kidnapped by Decepticons when they heard she held a secret code that will activate the Doomsday device, The Omega Supreme. Unfortunately she lost her memories during her capture and she was dumped off to a scrap pile until one Autobot Medic saved her. She was in Lockdown B-3, a critical condition of being in a off-line coma and the code was passed down to a mech you just can't expect, a medic who saved her." His optics widen as he said the story, "We never heard what happened to her, but it was rumored by Elites and Autobots alike that her ghost was hunting the Intel Department or stated that her body was locked away deep in the Intel Building where no mechs or femme can find her. There's a lot of accidents going on that department too."

"One newly recruited Intel Officer, Blurr was traveling around the space for any hint of Decepticon Activities. But on to his way back he was attacked by some rouge Decepticons and was damaged beyond repair when he reached Cybertron. After his recovery, He quickly resigned to Scouting after he lost his pride of being a Intel Officer, speed. And the head of the Intel Officer, Highbrow got his processor damaged during one of his checking on the communication. He was forced to retire into the physic ward, lending his high position to Silverbolt."

Everyone in the table went silent and Bumblebee looked at Longarm with concern, surprised that Longarm shrugged his shoulders, "I guess it's a risk I had to take then. If you excuse me, I think it's time for me to go back." He waved them good-bye and left the area, not forgetting to grab the Energon on his way back to his room.

"Now that he talked about it, the time for our shut down is almost up. We gotta go back to our room now." Cliffjumper replied as he too stood up and waved them good-bye. "Hope to see you guys tomorrow. Maybe we should all sit tomorrow and get some morning Energon to talk some more. Good night guys." And with that he left. The others soon agreed that they should go back and they all went to separate directions to their berth rooms.

Huffer and Bumblebee head on ahead, saying good night to Wasp and Bulkhead, leaving only two of them alone in the hallway.

Wasp then glared at Bulkhead, "I know what you're up to." Bulkhead froze when he heard Wasp talking, "But you have to stay away from Bumblebee." Bulkhead didn't reply anything as he glared back at Wasp.

"I would say the same to you." Bulkhead growled as he glared down at the green minibot, "I heard quite a lot from you Wasp; theft, deception, lies of what you did." Wasp growled as he readied his stingers in warning, "That is in the past. I was a war orphan then." He growled, "Now, in this time, I have enough to proof of what I can do for."

"It's Bumblebee isn't." Bulkhead replied back, his voice getting cold. There were no stuttering nor there were that lovable deep voice that Bumblebee would listen to. Wasp nearly stopped, his machine jerking in a sputter, making Bulkhead smile in triumph "Ah, caught you right there hm?"

"Shut up you mix-breed." Wasp growled as he stormed past Bulkhead, "At least I'm not like you when one of your creators is a Constructicon-a Decepticon combiner if you will." Bulkhead glared at Wasp of how did he knew about it, unless he looked at the files with hacking (probably did it during yesterday night or during the break), "That's none of your business you nosy theif." He 'tch'ed as he reached to his room, Wasp was still behind him and can feel his glare at him, "Look I'm not like one of my creator who destroys things in his path, I understand your concern on Bumblebee, but that doesn't mean I can't stop being friends with her."

Two green mechs glared at each other of what was like cycles until Huffer poked out from the room he was sharing with Wasp, "Hey guys the time will be up in...Oh, did I come in such a bad time?" Wasp and Bulkhead didn't said anything until Bulkhead turned around and went back to his room, slamming the door in front of the Wasp's glaring face. Wasp vented a angered sigh and walked back to the sharing berth room with Huffer.

"Just peachy Huff." Wasp grumbled as he slammed himself on the berth forcing himself into recharge, "Just peachy."

* * *

ANAT: I wasn't expecting Bulkhead's past to come out from here (OOPS!) but I wanted to insert where Wasp and Bulkhead might have a fight that could possibly be used as a black mail. Wasp is able to hack despite himself saying that he wanted to be a commander but he is truly a war orphan who worked gaining his money by stealing, lying and deceiving the others.

Bulkhead's origin is inspired by a Plot bunny where his creator is a constructicon and the other Grapple. The Constructicon's name will be known in few chapters later but for now it will remain a mystery why he's half-Autobot, Half-decepticon.


End file.
